


Nobody Needs to Know

by CheyanneChika



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Supernatural
Genre: Crossroads Deals & Demons, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Poetic, Pre-Burr/Hamilton Duel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron Burr makes a deal to win the duel against Hamilton.</p><p>This is inspired by the fact that Leslie Odom Jr. plays a demon in an episode of Supernatural that has similar parallels to Burr's personality post-Hamilton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Needs to Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ihavenoidea241](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavenoidea241/gifts).



“Who are you?”

“The name’s Crowley. And you are Aaron Burr.”

“Sir.”

“Why did you summon me here?”

“To make a deal, sir.”

“ _Don’t_ call me sir.”

“Yes, s—”

“Tell me what you need.”

“I need to win a duel.”

“Indeed.”

“…You know of it?”

“Just a bit.”

“You know why I need to win.”

“Yes I do, but the price is one that does not appease you.”

“I’m a man of honor—”

“ _You_ are a man who summoned a demon to save yourself from another.  
Do not speak to me of honor.”

“I am sorry, sir.”

“The price is ten years, Burr.”

“But I can’t do everything in that short a time.”

“…Then tell me, please,  
what do you have in mind?”

“I have some questions, a couple of suggestions.”

“Not even one of us, yet you already have machinations?”

“Yes.”

“…Well?”

“You collect souls after ten years.  
It’s a bona fide contract.  
They think they’re fine,  
that there’s nothing to fear  
that nothing can hurt them  
‘til the end of their time.  
But what if, say,  
an unfortunate accident  
or illness, they fall prey.  
They join the ranks  
I get a thanks  
and I die when you have my consent.  
What say you to this?”

“Seal it with a kiss.”

…

“…So?”

“Nobody needs to know.”


End file.
